Junai Bride
by V-R-Ka
Summary: [AU] [Based on Manga Junai Bride] Memang ia terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup berada, tapi ritual yang dijalani sebagian besar gadis dengan status sosial yang hampir sama atau diatasnya, tak pernah ia lakoni. Orang tuanya cukup memberinya kebebasan sampai
1. Chapter 1

**Junai Bride**

 **1st Chapter**

*adaptasi dari manga berjudul sama*

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Junai Bride © Kayoru

Warning: It's not perfect.

...

..

.

Happy Reading

* * *

"Hei, hei." Seorang _bellboy_ buru-buru menepikan troli yang didorongnya. Tidak setiap hari ia melihat seorang gadis remaja dengan gaun pengantin berlari kencang, apalagi di dalam koridor hotel berbintang lima.

"Tenten-sama, tunggu!" Dua orang dengan setelan jas hitam menyusul tepat di belakang gadis itu.

"Apa yang harus kutunggu?" Gadis itu menoleh, iris cokelatnya menyiratkan ancaman sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke arah balkon.

"Tenten-sama, menjauh dari situ. Ayo kesini," seorang dari pengejar itu membujuknya. Mengetahui temperamen gadis itu, ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk melompati railing yang memisahkan tubuh ramping itu dari udara bebas. Hal itu membuatnya merinding, mereka sedang berada di lantai enam dari hotel itu.

Seperti sengaja ingin makin memperkeruh suasana, sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri tepat disamping _railing_ itu benar-benar menaiki pembatas yang tersusun kokoh. "Aku pergi dari sini, jangan halangi aku. Mendekat, dan aku akan lompat." Ia sudah berdiri sempurna, namun sejenak ia menoleh ke bawah dan mengumpat dalam hati, ia lupa melepas _high-heels_ yang dikenakannya.

"Tenten-sama, kami mo…."

Kalimat itu tidak selesai, berganti dengan pekikan ketakutan oleh orang-orang yang berada disitu. Gadis bergaun putih itu tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan dan menghilang dari pandangan. Ia terjatuh.

Sepasang kelopak yang membingkai mata berbentuk almond itu menutup. Terlambat untuk berteriak, meski suara teriakan orang-orang memenuhi rongga telinganya. "Konyol sekali," batinnya, "besok akan ada _headline_ tentang seorang gadis yang bunuh diri gara-gara perjodohan." Ia bersiap untuk rasa sakit yang akan menderanya.

"Eh?" Rasa sakit yang diprediksikannya tidak juga datang, yang ada malah sensasi hangat dimana ia merasa tubuhnya bersandar pada suatu bidang. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat satu lengan lagi melingkari bagian perutnya erat. Satu tolehan dan Tenten menemukan sepasang bola mata yang terlukis seperti langit malam tertuju ke arahnya.

"Ya ampun, tak hanya keras kepala, istriku ini nekat juga rupanya." Disaat yang bersamaan, deru helikopter menyadarkan Tenten tentang lokasinya saat ini dan mendadak seluruh tubuhnya seakan berubah lemas. "Ayo, kita pulang." Tenten melihat satu seringai sebelum lelaki yang menyelamatkannya itu menaiki tangga yang berayun.

Tenten mencubiti lengan yang makin erat di perutnya, "Aku hanya ingin pulang. Dan perhatikan baik-baik dimana kau menaruh tanganmu!" Hal itu malah dibalas dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Ya, kau akan pulang. Ke rumahmu, rumah kita." Satu kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada penuh wibawa, Tenten hendak membantahnya ketika angin bertiup makin kencang dan memaksanya untuk berpegangan erat pada lelaki itu.

* * *

Kombinasi antara marah, jengkel, dan kesal tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang Tenten rasakan saat ini. Betapa tidak, ia masih ingin menikmati masa remajanya, ia masih enam belas tahun dan belum pernah memiliki kekasih namun tiba-tiba ibunya mengatakan ia harus menikah, sebagai jaminan dengan seorang pengusaha yang bekerja sama dengan ayahnya.

Sedetik sebelum ia bertemu lelaki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu, Tenten mengira ia akan dijadikan istri muda oleh seorang pria paruh baya.

"Kau masih bangun? Ayo tidur." Suara berat itu menyadarkan Tenten yang termangu, ia masih belum mengatakan apa-apa karena ia masih yakin kalau ia cuma bermimpi. Sedikit lagi ia akan tertidur dan saat bangun nanti ia akan kembali berada di kamarnya.

"Eh?" Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya menatap lantai. Setelah makan malam, seorang pelayan menyiapkannya baju tidur dan meninggalkan Tenten di satu kamar tidur bernuansa cokelat muda dengan tempat tidur _king size_ beralas sutera. Sepasang iris yang menyerupai mutiara hitam itu seakan menawannya, Tenten harus mengakui kalau suaminya ini benar-benar enak dipandang. Postur yang tinggi, dada yang bidang -Tenten sudah merasakannya saat lelaki itu menolongnya-, tubuh tegap ditambah wajah yang bisa menyaingi model-model pria yang dilihatnya di majalah. Hidung mancung yang terpahat sempurna, rahang yang terbentuk halus dan tulang pipi yang menonjol tanpa cela.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu? Besok kau harus sekolah, bukan? Ayo tidur!" Lelaki itu menegaskan sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah dimana Tenten duduk. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan, berkilauan di bawah cahaya lampu. Ck, rumor tentang keluarga Uchiha hanya memiliki yang terbaik ternyata benar-benar terbukti.

Melihat orang yang sejak sore itu menjadi suaminya mendekat ke tempat tidur, Tenten berdiri dengan cepat, seolah-olah seseorang menaruh bara api di tempat itu. "Aaa, aku belum mengantuk, kau silahkan tidur lebih dulu, Uchiha-san." Ia berdiri dengan sedikit limbung dengan telapak tangan yang berkeringat. Bagaimana kalau ia dipaksa melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh pengantin baru kebanyakan? Bahunya menegang saat pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya. Bahkan ciuman pun masih tabu baginya, apalagi...

Alih-alih mengambil posisi di ranjang, Uchiha itu malah berhenti tepat di depannya. Jemari panjangnya dengan lancar meraih dagu Tenten dan mengangkatnya, "Dengar istriku sayang, yang pertama, Sasuke, Sa-su-ke. Kau bukan pegawaiku, kenapa sekaku itu?" Tangannya berpindah ke rambut cokelat gelap Tenten yang dikepang dua. "Kedua, aku tidak akan memangsamu, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan." Ia mengambil jeda sebentar dan memegang kedua bahu Tenten. "Yang ketiga, tidurlah. Kau boleh menggunakan kamar ini, aku tak akan mengambil kesempatan apapun karena aku akan ada di ruang kerjaku sepanjang malam." Sasuke mendudukkan Tenten kembali di tempat tidur, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar lembut hingga membuat Tenten terpaku.

Perlakuan yang diterimanya dari lelaki itu membuatnya tercengang. Ada apa? Bukankah ia hanya jaminan?

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi Tenten, senyuman kecil itu seperti mantra sihir yang mencuri suara dan sifat blak-blakan Tenten.

"Terakhir, cepatlah jatuh cinta denganku." Dengan itu ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, namun ia tidak keluar sebelum satu bantal mendarat dengan tepat di tengkuknya.

"Jangan harap!" Seru Tenten. Seperti dalam kisah dongeng, selalu ada satu hal yang bisa mematahkan mantra dan dalam kasus Tenten, ajakan untuk jatuh cinta itu-lah yang kembali membuat pita suaranya bekerja.

Tenten hanya melihat sosok yang masih berbalut kemeja dan celana panjang itu menghilang dari ambang pintu yang diikuti debaman pintu.

'Uchiha hanya memiliki yang terbaik.'

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya lagi. Sekarang ia adalah istri dari seorang Uchiha, itu berarti ia yang terbaik. Ia menggeleng cepat, pasti ada kesalahan. Uchiha Sasuke pasti sudah salah memilih orang. Tenten melihat ke arah cermin di sisi kiri ruangan, dan tertawa. Ia hanya melihat bayangan dirinya yang biasa, rambut cokelat panjang yang nyaris tak pernah digerainya. Mata cokelat yang sering dikatakan seperti kolam cokelat oleh kawan-kawannya, dan perawakan yang sedikit lebih 'besar' dari gadis seumurannya.

Ia kemudian berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi dagunya. Memutuskan untuk tidur saat kantuk menggodanya.

* * *

Tenten sedang memimpikan _croissant_ di kedai depan sekolah saat sesuatu menyapu kepalanya berulang kali.

"Tenten." Ah, suara siapa itu?

"Ten, sebentar lagi waktunya sarapan." Sepertinya ia pernah mendengarnya.

"Kau akan terlambat!" Dan itu membuatnya membuka mata.

"Hm?" Dengan wajah yang terpisah hanya beberapa detik, Tenten menatap wajah yang baru dilihatnya kemarin itu dengan mulut ternganga. "Uchi-Sasuke!" Ia mencicit. "Maaf." Ia menyibak selimutnya dan melompat dari tempat tidur dengan wajah yang terasa panas. Ia menutup pintu kamar mandi sebelum ia mendengar apapun dari lelaki itu. Sasuke sudah melihatnya seperti itu, memalukan sekali. Apa? Tenten terkesiap dengan sikat gigi di mulutnya. Kenapa dia jadi peduli tentang apa yang dipikirkan orang yang berstatus suaminya itu?

"Tenten-sama, kami sudah menyiapkan sarapan anda. Tapi karena kami khawatir anda akan terlambat, kami mengemasnya jadi anda bisa memakannya di perjalanan." Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, Tenten disambut senyum penuh pengabdian dari empat orang pelayan.

"Terlambat? Sekolah akan dimulai satu setengah jam lagi. Aku punya cukup waktu." Ujar Tenten.

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan membawa setumpuk pakaian yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Ini seragam sekolah anda, Tenten-sama. Sesuai perintah Sasuke-sama, mulai hari ini anda akan bersekolah di SMA Puteri Minami."

"Apa?" Lengkingan Tenten seperti melukiskan seluruh kekagetannya. SMA Puteri Minami, terkenal dengan peraturan super ketatnya dan tingginya standar yang diterapkan disana. Dan lagi, jarak kesana sama dengan dua kali dari rute terjauh menuju sekolahnya. "Maksudku, ini mendadak sekali. Tak bisakah aku bertemu teman-temanku dulu?"

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah perintah Sasuke-sama."

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri. "Dimana Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-sama sudah berangkat ke kantor. Ia meminta kami untuk mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan anda." Ia bergerak maju, "maafkan kami," dengan itu ia mulai bekerja sesuai apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Memasangkan seragam, menyisiri rambut Tenten dan membuat konde dari kepangan yang dibuatnya, sampai merias wajahnya dengan polesan tipis.

Tenten membiarkan saja keempat pelayan itu mendandaninya. Jika ia membantah, bisa saja keempatnya akan kena marah. "Maaf, biar aku saja." Ia dengan pelan menarik kakinya, mereka bahkan berniat memasangkan sepatunya. "Apa kau tahu dimana ponselku? Tolong ambilkan." Pintanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan dan satu bungkukkan sebelum pelayan itu mengambil alat komunikasi berwarna tosca-nya. "Terima kasih." Ia lalu menoleh pada pelayan yang sedang menyusun isi tas sekolahnya, "apa kau tahu nomor ponsel Sasuke?"

Setelah mereka selesai, keempat pelayan itu pamit pada Tenten. "Terima kasih, aku akan turun sebentar lagi." Ia tersenyum, dan saat keempatnya menghilang dibalik pintu ia menggeram dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Mati kau." Ia mencari nama suami tersayangnya itu dan meneleponnya. Mungkin ia sudah mulai menerima kenyataan kalau sekarang dia sudah menjadi istri seseorang, namun ia tetap tak suka bagaimana kehidupan barunya menghapus satu-persatu bagian dari dirinya.

 _Klik_

"Sa-" Ia baru saja membuka mulut ketika suara lain menimpali.

 _"Anda sedang dialihkan ke kotak suara. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah nada tunggu."_

Tenten memonyongkan bibirnya kesal, "Hei, aku memang istrimu tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengaturku seenaknya. Dasar suami berkepribadian tyrant." Ia setengah berteriak pada benda kotak berlayar kaca itu. "Huff." Ia mengatur nafasnya kemudian mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi sebelum berangkat.

* * *

SMA Puteri Minami

Sesering apapun Tenten melihat video dan gambar dari sekolah elit itu, melihat langsung bangunan yang sebenarnya tetap saja mencengangkan. Gedung lima lantai dengan dinding berwarna pink pastel. Jejeran pohon sakura berderet di sisi depannya, sementara bunga berumpun beraneka warna tumbuh teratur di sela pohon satu dan pohon yang lain.

Setelah menemui kepala sekolah, Tenten menuju ruangan kelas 2-A. Saat ia masuk, suasana kelas yang berwarna kuning hangat itu seketika hening, yang beberapa detik kemudian mulai memperdengarkan bisik-bisik kecil dari beberapa siswi di dalamnya.

"Tenten-sama, selamat datang. Aku Sabaku no Temari, ketua kelas 2-A. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa bertanya padaku atau pun yang lainnya." Seorang siswi menyapanya, sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung ke atas.

"Aku Tenten, dan tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sama. Aku mohon bantuannya." Tenten gelagapan pada awalnya, namun mulai bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Baiklah, mari kuantar ke tempat dudukmu."

Tenten menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Terima kasih."

Kursi dan meja yang disediakan pun berbeda dengan yang ada di sekolah lamanya. Kursi dengan bantalan empuk untuk diduduki namun dengan sandaran tegap yang juga diberi bantalan empuk setinggi kepalanya saat ia duduk. Mejanya pun diukur sedemikian rupa sehingga mereka tak perlu membungkuk untuk menulis, tak hanya itu, permukaan mejanya pun dialasi dengan kain putih bermotif bunga sakura. Ruangan itu juga didekorasi dengan rangkaian bunga mini yang tertata di ambalan dekat jendela, tak hanya itu, pengharum ruangan beraroma floral pun melengkapi ruangan kelas itu.

Tenten melihat ke penjuru kelas, semuanya seperti menegaskan kesan mewahnya. Ia merasa asing dengan ini semua, tipikal hal yang akan dijalani para _ojou_ -sama seusianya. Memang ia terlahir dari keluarga yang cukup berada, tapi ritual yang dijalani sebagian besar gadis dengan status sosial yang hampir sama atau diatasnya, tak pernah ia lakoni. Orang tuanya cukup memberinya kebebasan sampai akhirnya keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke tepatnya dan kontraknya datang, membuatnya harus mengalami hal langka ini. Tidak semua orang tahu kalau ia akan menikah secara mendadak, diikuti dengan adegan yang melibatkan helikopter pula.

"Tenten-sama," suara riang itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sosok siswi ramping berambut pirang panjang yang cantik berbalik dari bangku di depannya. _"Nice to meet you,_ " Ia menyapa Tenten dalam bahasa Inggris dengan sikap yang sangat elegan. "Aku Yamanaka Ino, kau boleh memanggilku Ino."

 _"Nice to meet you, too."_ Tenten balik mengangguk, diam-diam memperhatikan gadis itu. "Dan kau cukup memanggilku Tenten."

"Terima kasih, Tenten-sa-," Ia memotong kalimatnya saat melihat kerutan yang nampak di wajah Tenten. "Maksudku, kau sekarang istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sangat lancang hanya memanggilmu dengan nama saja."

Tenten berjengit, bagaimana bisa berita itu sampai ke telinga pemilik manik yang seperti memantulkan warna langit itu.

"Ino, jangan mengganggunya." Tegur Temari yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Ino.

"Tapi Tema-chan, aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengannya. Ia jauh lebih imut dari foto yang kulihat di surat kabar pagi ini." Ino memonyongkan bibirnya dengan gaya kekanakan yang dibuat-buat, nyata untuk memprovokasi Temari. Tatapan tajam yang diterima Ino dari sang ketua kelas membuat gadis itu bungkam dan menghentikan aksi kekanakannya.

Melihat situasi yang agak canggung di depannya, Tenten akhirnya bersuara, "ah, tak apa. Aku tidak terganggu sama sekali."

"Ngomong-ngomong Tenten, aku ingin jujur. Aku iri sekali padamu." Ujar Ino, ia memberi penekanan pada kata iri.

"Maaf?" Sahut Tenten dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Kau dipilih Sasuke-kun untuk menjadi istrinya." Tutur Ino dramatis, helaan napas kasar dari Temari menyusul setelahnya.

"Maafkan dia, Tenten. Dulunya dia termasuk salah satu penggemar fanatik Uchiha Sasuke." Sela Temari saat melihat raut kebingungan Tenten.

"Dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sai-kyuuun." Celoteh gadis berkuncir kuda itu genit, membuat Temari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Senyuman gugup terpulas di bibir Tenten, "Um, tak apa. Aku pikir tak ada salahnya. Secara umum ia memang menarik." Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke mulutnya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? "Errr itu, maksudku, kau bebas mengagumi siapapun 'kan?" Ia mencoba menetralkan kalimatnya. "Dan lagi, kejadiannya baru saja kemarin, tapi kenapa kalian bisa tahu?" Tenten memandangi Ino dan Temari bergantian, sesekali ia juga menatap ke arah teman-teman lainnya yang sedang bergosip, berbisik.

"Ck, gadis ini." Ino merapikan poninya yang sudah tertata apik dengan jari. "Duduklah dengan nyaman." Ia duduk di bangkunya yang kebetulan berada di sisi kanan Tenten. "Kau tahu seberapa besarnya keluarga Uchiha itu 'kan?" Tenten menjawabnya dengan sekali anggukan. "Itu dia, Sasuke-kun adalah pemegang kendali kantor Uchiha Corp. yang berada di Jepang. Hebat, bukan? Semuda itu dan dia sudah memimpin perusahaan sebesar itu."

Dan sekarang Tenten terbeliak mendengarnya. "Tapi jika tidak salah, Sasuke mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki. Kenapa bukan dia yang memegang posisi itu?" Janggal, tidak biasanya anak kedua dari satu keluarga yang berpengaruh memegang jabatan setinggi itu. Banyak hal yang ia tidak tahu dari keluarga barunya itu.

"Itachi-san sedang memimpin proyek ekspansi ke Eropa Barat." Ino menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahu. Melihat kedua alis Tenten yang terangkat, Ino terpekik, "kau tidak tahu?" Kali ini ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Tunggu, kau pasti belum bertemu orang tua Sasuke-kun? Mertuamu."

"Aku memang belum bertemu mereka." Jawab Tenten polos.

"Eeeeh?" Suara Ino meninggi.

"Pelankan suaramu, Ino." Perintah Temari, kondisi ini bisa membuat skandal yang menguntungkan pihak yang tak suka pada Sasuke. Ia tahu sejauh itu, setelah melihat bagaimana orang-orang memperlakukan adik termudanya. "Maafkan sepupuku yang lancang ini, Tenten." Ia meminta maaf.

"Tak apa. Tapi aku memang belum pernah bertemu mereka secara langsung."

"Tak usah kau pikirkan kata-kata Ino. Jika Uchiha Sasuke menikahimu, itu berarti ia sudah memperoleh restu orang tuanya." Bola mata berwarna teal itu mengarah pada Ino, kalau-kalau gadis itu menambahkan komentar aneh lagi. "Tapi Tenten, kau sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

"Hati-hati?" Ia punya gambaran tentang ini. Ia pernah mendengar tentang seorang siswi yang dibully karena memacari siswa idola di sekolah. Penggemar fanatik Sasuke tidak akan melabraknya 'kan?

"Tentu saja kau harus hati-hati. Banyak orang yang menganggap Sasuke-kun belum pantas memegang kendali atas perusahaan itu karena ia masih sangat muda. Ditambah lagi pesaing perusahaan itu, ada beberapa yang jelas-jelas tak suka pada keluarga Uchiha." Jelas Ino sambil berbisik, badannya dicondongkan ke arah Tenten. "Bukan tidak mungkin kau akan dijadikan target mereka. Setelah aksi heroik Sasuke-kun menyelamatkanmu dengan helikopter kemarin, mereka pasti menyadari kalau Sasuke-kun sangat menyayangimu."

"Maafkan kami, Tenten. Kami tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Tapi berhati-hatilah." Temari menepuk pundak Tenten lembut, kemarikan ponselmu.

"Tenang saja, sekolah ini dijaga ekstra ketat. Jadi, kau aman disini." Ino mencoba mencairkan suasana setelah melihat betapa terkejutnya Tenten. Gadis itu tak berbicara sepatah kata pun setelah penuturan Ino dan Temari.

"Lihat," Temari menunjukkan layar ponsel Tenten pada istri Uchiha Sasuke itu. "Aku sudah menaruh namaku dan Ino disini, jangan segan-segan menghubungi kami, ya."

Tenten mengangguk dan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencari informasi tentang keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

Hingga sekolah usai, Tenten masih memikirkan kata-kata dua orang gadis bersepupu itu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkan pesan bernada marah di voicemail Sasuke. Suami yang baru dinikahkan dengannya -bukan dinikahi, ia tidak melakukannya dengan sukarela- itu memikirkan keselamatannya.

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas perlakuan Sasuke. Karena setelah ia pikir-pikir, lelaki itu tidak pernah memaksanya. Kecuali soal sekolah, tapi itu demi kebaikan Tenten sendiri. Mengambil ponselnya, Tenten memutuskan untuk menelepon Ino.

"Ya?" Ino menjawab cepat. "Apa kau sudah merindukanku, Nyonya Uchiha?"

"Bukan itu, Ino. Apa kau tahu makanan kesukaan Sasuke?" Ino adalah mantan penggemarnya, ia pasti tahu.

"Huuuh Tenten, kau bisa saja mengatakan kau merindukanku." Ia bersuara seolah-olah sedang merajuk. "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu, tomat." Jawab si pirang dari seberang telepon dengan cepat.

"Ayolah Ino, aku serius. Kumohon."

"Aku juga serius, ia akan makan apapun. Asalkan itu menggunakan tomat."

Tenten memejamkan matanya, ini berat sekali. Ia benci sekali dengan buah yang sering dianggap sayuran itu. "Baiklah Ino, terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali, aku ingin berlama-lama bicara denganmu tapi Sai-kun sudah datang. Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok." Tenten mematikan panggilan dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai bingung dengan niat yang dianggapnya aneh ini. "Baiklah Tenten, kau tidak punya pilihan lain." Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Thank you for reading...


	2. Chapter 2

**Junai Bride**

 **2nd Chapter**

*adaptasi dari manga berjudul sama*

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Junai Bride © Kayoru

Warning: It's not perfect.

...

..

.

Happy Reading

* * *

Jika biasanya saat pulang kantor ia tahu kalau akan disambut dengan barisan pelayan dan pengawal, maka kali ini Sasuke menerka-nerka apa yang akan menyambutnya saat ia memasuki pintu rumah. Apakah istrinya yang manis itu akan langsung melabraknya karena keputusan Sasuke untuk membuatnya pindah sekolah, atau mungkin ia akan disambut senyuman paling indah seperti yang dilakukan ibunya untuk ayahnya.

Dan kedua tebakan Sasuke salah. Keempat dari enam pelayannya berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya, mereka langsung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di hadapannya, namun raut panik keempatnya tak luput dari pandangan.

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke-sama." Keempatnya berkata serempak tanpa kalimat 'selamat datang, Sasuke-sama' yang biasanya.

Tak jua melihat Tenten, ia memandangi keempatnya dengan penuh selidik. Apa gadis itu melarikan diri? Ia melihat ke arah tangga namun tak ada tanda kehadiran gadis beriris hazel itu disana. "Dimana Tenten?"

"Maafkan kami, kami sudah melarangnya tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Sasuke menyela, tangannya yang tidak memegang koper terkepal. "Dimana istriku?" Meski ia terlihat tenang, kepanikan dalam dirinya makin bertambah. Ini lebih buruk dari dugaannya.

"Dimana Sasuke? Kupikir aku mendengar suaranya." Suara nyaring yang terdengar dari arah ruang makan mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke. Dan hembusan napas lega terdengar jelas, membuat keempat pelayan itu saling pandang.

"Simpan ini." Ia menyerahkan tasnya dan menuju ke arah suara Tenten berasal. Disana ia mendapati gadis yang dinikahinya secara paksa (Sasuke mengakui kalau ia memaksanya, tapi toh ia yakin kalau ia mampu membuat pemilik mahkota berwarna cokelat itu bahagia) itu menata meja makan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Rambut cokelatnya dikepang satu dan digelung rapi di belakang kepalanya, dan celemek berwarna ungu melengkapi pemandangan indah yang ia temukan itu. "Ahem, mencariku?"

"Ya," Tenten mengangguk dan mengangkat kepalanya. Binar dimatanya membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tak sabar untuk menunjukkan hasil prakaryanya. "Karena aku sudah memasak untukmu dan kau harus menghabiskannya." Ekspresinya berubah galak.

"Aaa, terima kasih." Sasuke mendekat dan meraih pipi sang istri yang saat itu terlihat merona.

"Ck, ayo makan." Tenten berkelit dari telapak tangan Sasuke dan duduk dengan tegap di kursinya.

Sasuke hanya menatap istrinya itu dan ikut duduk di kursinya. Saat matanya menyapu hidangan yang tersaji, ia tersenyum. "Oh, kau tahu, ya." Ia langsung mengambil sendok dan menyeruput sup tomatnya. "Ini enak, aku bisa memakannya setiap hari." Ia memakannya dengan lahap.

Sekarang Tenten sadar kenapa Sasuke bisa memiliki penggemar fanatik. Ekspresi _boyish_ yang ditunjukkan pemuda bersurai legam itu saat ini, bisa membuatnya kaya raya jika diabadikan dan hasilnya dijual. Tapi apa? Setiap hari? Untuk membuat semangkuk itu saja ia harus tiga kali mengganti kaos tangan. "Kalau begitu jangan dihabiskan. Simpan untuk dipanaskan besok. Karena aku hanya memasak untuk hari ini."

Gerakan menyuap Sasuke terhenti, "kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak akan memasak besok." Tenten menundukkan wajahnya, dan mulai menusuk-nusuk bola-bola daging di piringnya.

Sasuke memasukkan sesendok lagi ke mulutnya. "Aaah, tadinya kukira kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku dan mulai menjalankan peranmu sebagai istriku." Ia mengunyah pelan-pelan.

Kalimat Sasuke menghadiahinya satu tatapan tajam dari Tenten. "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Lalu ada apa dengan semua masakan ini? Kau tahu, pelayan disini akan dengan senang hati membuatkan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Errr, itu..." Tenten melepaskan piranti makannya dan menatap ke arah langit-langit sejenak. "Karena aku sudah marah-marah padamu, meninggalkan pesan sekasar itu di kotak suaramu padahal kau sebenarnya memikirkan keselamatanku." Ia menunduk lebih dalam lagi. "Maaf."

Satu tangan mengusap puncak kepala Tenten lembut. "Tak apa. Akulah yang salah disini." Ia menarik tangannya saat Tenten menatapnya lurus. "Kau mungkin tidak merasa nyaman untuk tinggal bersama orang asing tapi tiba-tiba harus serumah denganku." Ia meraih tangan Tenten dan menggenggamnya. "Aku minta maaf."

Tangan yang berada dalam genggaman Sasuke itu bergerak sedikit namun tak mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan yang menyelimutinya. Pemilik tangan mungil itu tak berniat sama sekali untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan suaminya itu, ia sama sekali tak merasa risih dengan perlakuan itu. Ia jadi ingat dengan kata-kata si duo pirang yang menjadi teman barunya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya dan memandang suaminya dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Hm?" Ia membaca raut ingin tahu Tenten. "Bicaralah, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Ia melempar pandangan ke sudut ruangan sebelum balik melihat ke wajah Sasuke. "Apa kau hanya tinggal sendiri disini? Maksudku, selain dengan para pelayan dan pengawal? Orang tuamu? Maksudku, apa mereka tahu kalau kau menikahi seorang siswi SMA?" Ia bertanya panjang lebar namun dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke menepuk lembut punggung tangan Tenten. "Tentu saja orang tuaku tahu. Dan mereka sangat senang saat kuberi tahu kalau kau sudah tinggal di rumah ini."

Mata Tenten membulat mendengarnya. "Orang tuamu tahu kita menikah dan kau tidak membawaku menyapa mereka?" Suara Tenten meninggi.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar seperti istriku sekarang. Kau akan menemui mereka tak lama lagi. Saat ini ayah dan ibuku sedang menikmati liburan di Maldives." Ia melepas tangan Tenten dan menaruh sendok di tangan kanan gadis itu. "Makanlah, kau belum makan apa-apa sama sekali."

Tenten mengikuti dengan patuh, ia memakan hidangannya dengan pelan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke. Lelaki itu benar-benar gila dengan tomat. 

* * *

"Terlalu pendek." Satu gaun digantungkan kembali.

"Bagian atasnya terlalu terbuka." Satu gaun lainnya mengikuti, kembali digantungkan.

"Belahan di kakinya terlalu panjang, bukan yang itu."

"Materialnya transparan." Sepasang iris cokelat berputar mendengarnya namun gaun itu pun bernasib sama dengan gaun yang lain, kembali terpajang.

"Dan itu…..," jari telunjuk Tuan Muda Uchiha itu lurus ke gaun berwarna gading dengan renda keemasan di tangan seorang brunette yang sedang cemberut. "Coba pakai yang itu."

Yang diberi perintah memegang bagian samping rok sekolah yang dikenakannya, "baik, Uchiha-sama." Dan ia pun membungkuk dengan lutut ditekuk sebelum berlari ke ruang ganti, meninggalkan suaminya di deretan gaun-gaun.

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku antik Tenten. Lelaki muda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa teman-temannya sering menghindari ajakan belanja dari kekasihnya, bahkan duduk dan memberi perintah untuk memilih pakaian pun bisa jadi hal yang benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa merasa lega. Tenten akan memakai pakaian yang dipilihnya, dan itu berarti pakaian itu menutup semua bagian yang harus ditutup. Musik klasik yang mengalun seperti membuainya, sampai satu suara ber-pitch tinggi menyapu telinganya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Yakin ini cukup panjang?"

Jika ia adalah pemuda yang ekspresif, mungkin ia akan bertepuk tangan melihat penampilan gadis itu. Gaun tanpa lengan yang berhenti beberapa senti di atas lutut seperti memang dibuat untuk membungkus tubuh ramping Tenten. Sasuke berdehem dengan mengepalkan tangan di depan mulutnya. Ia tahu mukanya memerah melihat pendampingnya terlihat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana? Terlalu pendek, ya?" Tenten menarik-narik ujung roknya, ia menatap suaminya yang sekarang menghindari tatap muka dengannya.  
'Sial!' Batin Sasuke. Apa Tenten tidak sadar seberapa menariknya dia? Seberapa susahnya untuk menahan diri ketika mata cokelatnya itu seperti menembus dadanya? "Um, tidak. Itu bagus." Jawabnya, dan tersenyum gugup. "Dan um, kaki yang cantik." Ia tidak bisa tak menambahkan itu, saat gugup ia bisa menjadi sangat jujur.

Tenten melotot mendengarnya, "dasar mesum." Ia menggeleng cepat dan kembali ke ruang ganti.

Semua kegugupan Sasuke menguap mendengar kalimat judes Tenten yang biasanya, "oh sayang, aku suka gaun itu." Serunya sebelum Tenten mencapai tujuannya.

Ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke. Walaupun pada awalnya ia bersikeras menentang pernikahan mereka, sekarang Tenten bisa mengatakan ia sudah berdamai dengan keadaan dan akan menjadi isteri yang baik dari pemuda itu (toh laki-laki itu benar-benar menjaga kata-katanya dan tidak menuntut apapun dari Tenten). Dan karena itu juga, Tenten tak menanyakan apapun ketika Sasuke menjemputnya sepulang sekolah dan membawanya ke pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota itu.

"Dasar Sasuke!" Gumam Tenten sambil melepas gaun itu dan kembali memakai seragam sekolahnya.

-

"Sasuke," panggilnya tiba-tiba. Setelah membayar gaun, mereka menyempatkan diri mencari sepatu dan perhiasan untuk melengkapinya. Dan kini mereka berada di perjalanan pulang.

"Hm?" Sahutnya tanpa menoleh, kondisi jalanan yang padat tak memungkinkannya.

"Untuk apa kau membelikanku gaun?"

Mobil berhenti mendadak ketika kendaraan di depannya berhenti, "salah satu perusahaan partner Uchiha Corp. akan berulang tahun. Mereka mengundangku, dan wajar saja kalau aku membawa isteriku." Dari samping Tenten dapat melihat senyumnya,

Ganti Tenten yang menyeringai, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke jahil. "Oh, ya? Apa kau tidak malu kalau isterimu ini tidak seperti nona muda dari keluarga berada lainnya?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahu tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada kemudi, "malu? Untuk apa? Aku tahu, walaupun kau tak mengambil kursus musik seperti yang lainnya, kau mampu dalam upacara minum teh, dan bunga hasil rangkaianmu? Tidak buruk sama sekali. Lagipula, tidak semua nona muda itu mampu menjadi pemenang lomba lari tiga tahun berturut-turut sepertimu."

Tenten memandangnya tak percaya. "Kau tahu?"

Satu anggukan dan senyuman kecil menjawabnya, "tentu saja. Aku tidak akan menikahi perempuan yang tak kuketahui."

"Sekarang kau terdengar seperti orang yang pernah menguntit," tuduh Tenten, yang justru dibalas tawa kecil dari Sasuke.

"Mungkin," jawabnya santai, membuat Tenten melotot mendengarnya. Mobil yang mereka kendarai memasuki gerbang tempat tinggal mereka. "Kita sudah sampai, para pelayan akan membantumu." Ia memakirkan kendaraannya dan bergegas keluar untuk membuka pintu di samping Tenten.

"Terima kasih," ujar Tenten saat kedua kakinya menjejak tanah. "Sampai nanti, _Mr. Stalker_."

Sasuke bersandar pada sisi mobil, "Ya ya, dandan yang cantik untukku, ya." Godanya, hingga Tenten berbalik tepat di depan pintu dan menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejeknya. Tersenyum sendiri, ia mengikuti jejak sang isteri ke dalam rumah.

Satu alis terangkat, menyembunyikan ketakjubannya saat gadis semampai itu berdiri di depannya. Tentu saja ia tahu kalau Tenten itu cantik, dan ia sudah melihatnya dengan gaun itu beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun, saat kaki jenjangnya berhenti dua langkah dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang Uchiha Sasuke mulai menyadari kalau ini membuatnya sedikit susah bernapas.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Suara Tenten terdengar sangat jauh. "Aneh?" Ia menunjuk ke wajahnya yang terpoles make-up tipis.

"Tidak sama sekali." Ia melangkah mendekati Tenten dan memberikan lengannya. "Ayo, Tenten-sama."

* * *

Karpet merah terbentang menyambut kedatangan mereka di tempat pesta berlangsung. Salah satu gedung dengan nuansa Victorian yang merupakan milik Hatake Kakashi, sang penyelenggara pesta. Tenten cukup mendengar tentangnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke sudah memberitahunya hubungan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Hatake.

Kakashi sendiri, berdiri tegap di depan gerbang dengan mata yang hampir tertutup, rambut peraknya mencuat tak beraturan, sangat kontras dengan setelan jas berwarna sama yang dikenakannya.

"Ooo, Sasuke." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat pemegang tampuk kepemimpinan di Uchiha Corp. itu. "Dan, Tenten-chan, selamat datang," ia membungkuk dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Tenten. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu hendak mencium punggung telapak tangan Tenten ketika satu tangan dengan sigap menarik tangan mungil itu ke dalam genggamannya.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya Kakashi-san. Sayang _aniki_ tidak bisa berada disini." Sasuke tersenyum, namun postur tubuhnya terlihat kaku. Terlebih sorot matanya menunjukkan ada yang 'salah' malam itu.

"Aaaa," tangan Kakashi yang tak bersambut bergerak di udara, disertai dengan senyuman canggung dari sang pemilik. "Aku senang kalian datang. Silahkan masuk dan menikmati pestanya." Ia menyilahkan keduanya untuk masuk sebelum menyapa tamunya yang lain.

Ruangan itu amat luas, jendela besar berjejer sepanjang dinding, lengkap dengan gorden keemasan yang menambahkan kesan mewah. Pilar-pilar besar dengan ukiran bertema floral berada di beberapa titik, menambah keanggunan suasananya. Dan sinar-sinar yang dipancarkan oleh seluruh chandelier membuat seisi ruangan seakan berkilau.

Beberapa bisik-bisik mengiringi masuknya pasangan muda itu, membuat Tenten berhenti mendadak dan Sasuke (yang masih menggenggam tangannya) juga berhenti. Gadis beriris hazel itu sadar akan pandangan yang seluruhnya ada pada mereka. Dan ia tahu kalau mereka-lah obyek pembicaraan orang-orang yang berbisik itu. Ia mendongak dan mendapati kalau bungsu Uchiha itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia tampan, dan itu menarik perhatian. Namun jika melihat ia dan pakaian formal yang dikenakannya saat ini, kata 'tampan' pun tak bisa digunakan untuk menggambarkan pesona Sasuke. Seketika Tenten ingin menghilang saja dari situ. Ia sungguh terlihat sangat _underdressed_ saat bersanding dengan Sasuke seperti ini.

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas dan Sasuke dengan santainya melingkarkan tangannya di belakang pinggang Tenten, dan gadis itu secara langsung melakukan hal yang sama padanya. "Tetap tenang," Sasuke berbisik pelan dan makin menarik Tenten ke sisi tubuhnya. "Aku disini." Pelan ia menuntun Tenten masuk, dan tak butuh waktu lama, beberapa tamu yang lain menghampiri dan menyapa mereka.

Tentu saja orang-orang itu sudah mengetahui pernikahan mereka, dan seperti pada umumnya, mereka memberi ucapan selamat. Beberapa diantaranya terlibat percakapan ringan dengan Sasuke.

"Wah wah, lihat siapa disini?" Seorang tamu dengan setelan jas cokelat, rambut cokelat sebahunya dikuncir rendah di belakang lehernya. "Pewaris Uchiha," ia tersenyum sinis dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten, "dan Tenten-san, kau cantik sekali."

Tak mengenal orang itu, Tenten menoleh pada Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan, namun niatnya urung dilaksanakan. Karena pose Sasuke yang kaku cukup untuk mengatakan kalau orang ini tidak masuk dalam daftar orang yang ingin ia temui.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Akahoshi-san," sahut Sasuke, dari suaranya ia terdengar sangat berat hati.

"Apa aku bisa meminta waktumu sebentar?" Tanyanya langsung, lalu melirik pada Tenten, "hanya berdua."

Dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada Tenten, "tak akan lama." Ia mengusap pelan puncak kepala Tenten dengan hati-hati, khawatir merusak mahkota dari kepangan rambut yang memperindah kepala gadis itu.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku akan ke luar sebentar, mencari udara segar." Jawab Tenten tersenyum.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke sebelum menoleh pada Akahoshi. "Ayo." Dalam hati ia berharap ini tak akan lama.

Sepeninggal Sasuke ke ruangan lain, Tenten memilih keluar ke teras samping yang langsung menampakkan pemandangan kolam yang indah. Taman bunga di seberang kolam, warna-warninya sebagian terpantul oleh air kolam yang jernih. Ia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada railing dan menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan angin. Entah berapa lama sudah ia berdiri seperti itu, bersandar dan menopangkan wajah di kedua tangannya, sampai satu suara mengejutkannya.

"Memberiku serangan jantung saja." Diikuti dengan sesuatu yang menutup bahunya. "Kau bisa masuk angin."

Wangi musk yang dominan berasal dari kain berwarna gelap itu sangat familiar bagi Tenten, karenanya ia hanya tersenyum tanpa berbalik pada orang yang bicara padanya. "Aku tahu kau akan mencariku." Ia tersenyum saat sosok yang datang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. "Apa kau sudah selesai bicara?"

Hanya anggukan yang membalas pertanyaan Tenten. Sasuke berbalik namun masih bersandar pada pembatas. "Ya, dan hasilnya benar-benar tak baik."

Giliran Tenten yang menghadap padanya, "ada apa?"

Ia mengusap pelan kepalanya sendiri, "perusahaannya diambang kebangkrutan, dan ia ingin meminjam dari kami. Sayangnya, kami tahu sepak terjangnya, oleh karena itu aku menolak usulannya." Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau aku tanya kau, apa menurutmu aku salah?"

Tenten terdiam sebelum menggeleng. "Kau bilang kau tahu sepak terjangnya, itu berarti dia bisa saja menggunakan pinjamanmu untuk hal yang salah." Meski belum lama mengenalnya, Tenten tahu Sasuke bukan orang jahat. Menjadi seorang pemimpin di usia muda itu berarti ia bisa mengambil keputusan dengan baik. "Kau tidak salah."

"Terima kasih." Ia menunduk dan menengok ke arah Tenten yang sekali lagi asyik dengan tanaman di sekitar kolam. "Senang melihat cara berpikirmu tak berubah."

Tenten memandanginya, "maksudmu?" Seluruh perhatian Tenten tertuju pada lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Kau pernah memarahiku saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun."

"Apa?" Sekarang Tenten berpikiran kalau suaminya itu mabuk.

"Kau baru berumur tujuh tahun 'kan? Saat pertama kalinya Uchiha Corp. dan perusahaan ayahmu bekerja sama."

Tenten terbeliak dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "Kau? Kau si bocah manja yang kumarahi karena tak meminta maaf pada Ebisu-san." Serunya. "Kau pasti bohong 'kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum, "kau ini. Dasar gadis aneh."

Mereka kini berhadapan satu sama lain. Tenten masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat raut wajah Tenten.

"Ya, aku-lah orang itu. Si bocah yang kau sebut rambut bokong ayam." Ia tertawa di ujung kalimatnya, "kau bahkan mengatakan kalau orang sepertiku tak akan bisa memimpin apapun, karena tak tahu tata krama."

Tenten menempelkan telapak tangannya ke mulutnya, sulit untuk percaya dengan pengakuan Sasuke. "Tapi bocah itu…."

"Bocah itu merenungkan kata-katamu dan memutuskan untuk berubah." Potong Sasuke cepat. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke kejauhan seperti hendak menemukan potongan memori disana. "Kau orang pertama yang memarahiku, kau bahkan hendak melemparku, kalau saja Ebisu-san tidak ada disana."

"Ya, untuk ukuran anak berumur sepuluh tahun, kau sangat arogan dan merasa kau bisa melakukan segalanya."

"Dan setelah mendengar kata-katamu, aku bekerja keras untuk bisa melakukan segalanya. Aku belajar dengan giat, hingga aku bisa memahami situasi perusahaan, dan saat kakakku ingin membuka cabang di luar negeri, aku bisa menduduki posisi yang kuinginkan. Selama melakukan semua itu, aku berpikir kalau saat aku sukses, aku akan mencarimu untuk berterima kasih. Alasan yang kekanakan memang, tapi aku tak tahu sejak kapan, aku tertarik, tidak, aku ingin kau ada di sisiku."

Tenten dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata dengan pengakuan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu? Terima kasih, sayang." Ia berbisik dan memajukan wajahnya tepat di depan Tenten hingga tersisa beberapa millimeter diantara mereka.

"O-ke, terima kasih kembali." Ia seakan mundur dengan melompat dan berbalik untuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. "Aku haus," ia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya dan dengan cepat menyambar gelas berisi minuman berwarna merah.

Sejenak Sasuke terlihat sangat kecewa, namun sedikit terbayar melihat Tenten yang gelagapan dan warna merah yang mewarnai leher hingga ujung telinganya. Gadis itu benar-benar belum siap. Dengan santai ia mengikuti di belakang isterinya, tapi pemandangan Tenten menenggak sesuatu dari gelas membuatnya hampir berlari di ruangan itu. "Hey," ia langsung merangkul pinggang Tenten dan merebut gelas yang hampir kosong dengan tangan yang satunya. Ia membaui gelas itu dan memaki pelan. Alkohol.

"Aaa, Sasuke." Suara Tenten terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Aku pusing."

"Iya, ayo kita pulang." Ia sedikit marah pada dirinya sendiri. Karena keteledorannya, Tenten mengkonsumsi alkohol. Walaupun sudah menikah, Tenten jelas-jelas masih di bawah umur. "Kau bisa berjalan?"

Tenten mengangguk, "ayo pulang." Ia mengulangi, dan dengan itu Sasuke menuntunnya keluar.

* * *

Gadis itu terbangun dengan satu sentakan. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan pemandangan tak asing dari sisi kiri tempat tidurnya. Sambil mengerjap beberapa kali, Tenten mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai disana. Pesta, minuman, dan Sasuke adalah hal yang melintas di kepalanya, hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah Sasuke yang menuntunnya kembali ke mobil dan meminta pak supir untuk mengantar mereka pulang. Ia terbeliak dan mencoba bangun.

 _Pluk!_

Ia merasakan sesuatu terjatuh di pangkuannya, saat itulah ia menyadari apa yang ia kenakan. Cuma gaun malam tipis yang jika tertimpa cahaya akan memperlihatkan apa yang ada di baliknya. Dengan jantung yang tiba-tiba berpacu, ia menyibak selimut dan menemukan lengan yang bertengger di atas pahanya. Matanya mengikuti sepanjang lengan yang tebungkus hingga siku itu. Matanya membola sempurna saat melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke tertidur di ranjang yang sama dengannya.

"Haaa!" Dan satu debuman pun terdengar. Satu bantal mendarat dengan mulus di lengan Sasuke. Membuat lelaki yang tertidur itu terbangun.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" Tanyanya masih mengantuk. "Kau mimpi buruk?" Ia mengangkat tangannya dari pangkuan Tenten dan mencoba menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Namun Tenten berjengit dan menghindari gerakan Sasuke.

"Aku berharap ini cuma mimpi buruk. B-Ba-bagaimana bisa aku cuma mengenakan pakaian seperti ini?" Ia menarik selimutnya hingga ke leher. Matanya menatap tajam pada suaminya yang sepertinya tak lagi mengantuk.

Ya, dan kantuk Sasuke memang hilang mendengar suara Tenten yang meninggi. "Jangan panik dulu. Aku hanya meminta para pelayan untuk mengganti pakaianmu." Ia menjelaskan dengan tenang, "aku tak akan menyentuhmu tanpa izinmu. Aku pernah bilang 'kan? Apalagi semalam kau mabuk dan tak sadar."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku bersumpah Tenten." Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. "Atau kau mau kita menemui dokter sekarang untuk memastikan?" Pertanyaan Sasuke menghadiahinya satu bantal yang dilempar ke arahnya. "Hey!"

Tenten masih menatapnya tajam dengan wajah yang memerah. "Tetap saja, jangan bohong padaku." Deru napasnya pun tak beraturan, "kau laki-laki normal 'kan? Pasti kau sempat memikirkan untuk melakukannya." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Alih-alih mendapat jawaban serius, justru tawa Sasuke-lah yang didengarnya, "mungkin kau tidak salah, tapi aku tidak mau kau membenciku." Ia bergerak mendekat ke arah Tenten. "Kau tahu, bibirmu itu benar-benar meminta untuk dicium." Ujarnya sambil menangkap kedua bahu Tenten, "apakah boleh kucium?"

"H-hey, Sasuke! Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak akan melakukan apapun?" Tenten bertanya dengan panik, tubuh dan wajah Sasuke yang semakin dekat seakan memakunya di tempatnya.

"Sekarang jawab, apa aku boleh menciummu atau tidak?" Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya, dahinya bertemu dengan dahi Tenten.

"Sasuke, …." Tenten tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, pandangannya tertutupi wajah tampan itu.

"Mm, katakan dengan jelas, sayang. Apa kau akan membenciku?" Kini hidung mereka bergesekan. Keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain.

"Sasu-" Tenten mengulangi, namun satu kecupan membungkamnya.

Sasuke berubah pikiran dan menjatuhkan ciuman di dahi Tenten.

"Kenapa? Kau benar-benar mengira aku akan menciummu?" Godanya saat melihat tatapan kebingungan Tenten. Ia menangkup kedua pipi yang merona di telapak tangannya, "bersiaplah. Aku ingin kau mengantarku sampai di depan pintu."

Kedua alis Tenten bertautan mendengarnya, tiba-tiba ada perasaan janggal di dadanya ketika Sasuke secara tidak langsung mengatakan ia akan pergi. "Ini hari Sabtu, bukankah kau libur?"

"Jangan memasang wajah begitu." Ia meremas pelan pipi Tenten, "aku ada pertemuan penting hari ini." Ia melepaskan tangannya dan bergegas memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. "Dan oh, orang tuaku mungkin akan pulang hari ini."

"Sungguh?" Tenten mulai menyingkirkan selimutnya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. "Jangan berbalik!" Serunya pada Sasuke yang masih membelakanginya, dan dengan sigap menyambar jubah di gantungan.

"Aku serius." Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Isterinya itu benar-benar masih sangat kekanakan.

-

"Apa kau punya rencana keluar rumah?" Tanya Sasuke saat Tenten menemuinya ke pintu depan.

Tenten menggeleng, "tidak. Aku masih lelah akibat pesta semalam. Lagipula aku akan bertemu orang tuamu untuk pertama kalinya."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Tenten takjub, "baiklah, menantu yang baik. Mereka pasti senang sekali."

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin. Apa kau ingin sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya di perjalanan pulang."

Tenten menatap langit-langit memikirkan tawaran Sasuke. " _Croissant_ di kedai depan sekolahku yang lama. Aku ingin tiga." Ia tersenyum, sebelum mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan bergerak." Perintahnya sebelum jari-jarinya dengan terampil memperbaiki simpul dasi Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, sayang." Sasuke berbisik sambil menyapukan bibirnya di puncak kepala Tenten. "Aku berangkat." Ia pun meninggalkan Tenten di pintu.

"Dasar!" Tenten bersiap untuk meledak ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menyilaukan dari luar pagar. Menyipitkan matanya, ia menemukan sosok lelaki yang semalam berbicara dengan Sasuke di pesta, dan lelaki itu menyembunyikan pisau di balik jaketnya. Tenten mengikuti arah pandang lelaki yang kini mulai berjalan dan tersenyum seperti maniak itu, dan sebelum ia menyadarinya, kakinya bergerak sendiri ke arah Sasuke.

"Mati kau, Uchiha! Kau sudah membuatku hancur!" Kalimat itu yang di dengar Tenten sebelum sesuatu menusuk sisi kiri tubuhnya dan penglihatannya meredup.

Sasuke pikir jantungnya akan berhenti, ia merasa paru-parunya tak tersentuh udara. Ia mendengar derap kaki dan teriakan parau itu, namun ia tidak menyangka, saat berbalik, tubuh Tenten akan terkulai tepat di depan matanya. Isteri yang menolaknya habis-habisan itu melindunginya dari percobaan pembunuhan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung melepas jaketnya dan mencoba menghentikan darah yang merembes di punggung Tenten, ia bersyukur karena pisau itu tidak menancap disana. Ia mengabaikan kepanikan pelayan-pelayannya dan petugas keamanan yang berjuang untuk meringkus pelaku penikaman itu.

-

Satu jam sudah sejak gadis itu mendapat pertolongan dokter. Ketika dokter mengatakan kalau luka tikaman itu tak terlalu dalam dan ia dalam kondisi stabil, itu adalah berita terbaik yang didengar Sasuke. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan pembicaraan bisnis yang akan ia lakukan hari itu. Tepat setelah dokter datang, kedua orang tuanya tiba di rumah dan ia langsung meminta ayahnya untuk mewakilinya.

Ia meremas pelan tangan Tenten yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, berharap ia akan memberi respon atau lebih baik, terbangun. Dengan pelan ia mengelus pipi gadis yang tertidur itu dengan tangan yang satunya. "Ayo bangun! Kau menakutiku, tahu." Bisiknya.

Langit-langit putih adalah hal pertama yang Tenten lihat saat ia membuka mata. Namun tak lama kemudian, seseorang mengisi jarak pandangnya. Sasuke, dan ia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sasuke, kau kelihatan mengerikan. Ada apa dengan dasimu? Kupikir tadi aku sudah mengikatnya dengan baik." Ia terkekeh, meski rasa perih di punggungnya masih sedikit terasa.

"Apa masih ada bagian yang sakit, Tenten?" Sasuke mengabaikan gurauan Tenten. Bagaimana bisa ia terluka dan masih bisa memperhatikannya.

"Hanya sedikit perih disini." Ia menunjuk bagian yang ditikam lelaki itu. "Tapi kurasa akan segera hilang."

"Syukurlah." Ia meremas lembut tangan Tenten. "Maafkan aku. Ini yang kedua kalinya kau celaka karena kecerobohanku." Ujarnya pelan.

Tenten terkejut mendengar pengakuan yang tiba-tiba itu. "Bukan hanya kau, Sasuke. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu khawatir, kau bahkan tak menghadiri pertemuan itu gara-gara aku."

"Sudah ada ayahku yang mengurusnya." Ia memandang lurus ke arah Tenten, menangkap tatapan dari sepasang manik cokelat itu. "Tenten, aku mencintaimu, tapi mungkin keputusanku untuk membuatmu berada di sisiku bisa membahayakanmu." Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "ayo bercerai." Suara Sasuke terdengar sangat berat. Ia tak ingin ini, ia ingin melihat senyum Tenten di pagi hari, mendengar suaranya di setiap sudut rumahnya, dan bahkan bila gadis itu mengizinkan, ia ingin memeluknya. Tapi apa artinya itu jika keselamatan Tenten terancam.

Tenten menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menutup kedua matanya, mencoba menyembunyikan cairan bening yang sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan dari luka tusukan itu saat mendengar ajakan Sasuke. "Kau curang," ia terisak. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu saat, saat..." Gadis itu menangis, mengejutkan Sasuke. Ia mencoba menemukan kemampuan bicaranya, "saat aku tak mau jauh darimu, Baka!" Tukasnya lancar, akhirnya ia mengetahui kalau sebenarnya ia juga ingin berada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke terbelalak mendengar kalimat itu. Dengan lembut ia mencoba menarik tangan Tenten yang menutupi wajahnya. "Lihat aku, Tenten." Ia memohon, "aku juga tak ingin ini tapi kau dalam bahaya. Bagaimana kalau orang-orang yang tak suka padaku..."

Tenten memotongnya, "aku tidak peduli. Karena kau pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan aku tidak berada dalam bahaya. Kau pasti akan menyewa _bodyguard_ atau apapun meski aku membantahnya."

Dan Tenten benar. Jika mereka tetap bersama, ia akan melakukan itu, menyewa _bodyguard_. "Kau yakin? Mereka akan mengurangi kebebasanmu."

"Tapi mereka tidak akan membahayakanku." Jawabnya tegas.

"Dan aku mungkin cenderung posesif terhadap segala sesuatu yang menjadi milikku. Apa kau siap?"

"Memangnya kau bisa lebih posesif lagi dari ini? Kau menguntitku selama bertahun-tahun."

"Kau lihat saja nanti, Uchiha Tenten." Ia merendahkan kepalanya hingga berada tepat di atas wajah Tenten, mencoba melihat reaksi gadis itu. Saat tak ada bantahan ataupun teriakan dari Tenten, ia mencium bibir gadis itu. "Dan sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu teknik berciuman." Ujarnya dengan cengiran jahil. 

* * *

E N D

Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca

* * *

Dan, FF ini tamat. Terima kasih untuk yang baca, review, fav, dan subscribe.


End file.
